World War III
World War III has begun! Russia, China, Syria, North Korea and Iran have bombarded city after city with atomic weapons. meanwhile the war begins in illinois and indiana. to battle the new threat, Nathan Joseph Wallace must master the abilities of wind and thunder to become Nathan the Wind Ninja Master! the Story Begins Battle Stations Malloys Hideout in Chicago Cloud Cuckoo Land Attack Nathans Search for New Power Domestic Front (USA) Illinois gangs invasion of Indiana Nathan J. Wallace vs Count Dooku "the Force is with you Nathan Wallace. but im afraid youre not closer of a Jedi Caliber"-Count Dooku "Count Dooku. we meet at last"-Nathan Joseph Wallace "just because youre Autistic Nathan does not mean you have the Advantage."-Count Dooku Galactic Senate and Jedi Council meeting "Nathan is well trained in the Jedi arts."-Qui-Gon jinn "but at what price? now that Starfleet CinC Androvar Drake begins his Swing Around the Circle campaign he has appointed govenors to oversee all the remaining systems"- Alderaan Senator Bail Organa "when did this happen?- Wayne Enterprises Electronics Division Supervisor Fred Stickley "that decree was posted this morning."- Senator Bail Organa "do you think he'll dismantle the Galactic Senate?"-Naboo Senator Padme Amidala "why wait? not only the Senate but the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and the Interstellar Alliance will be Drakes next Target after Kirk" -Minbari Ambassador Delenn General Leia meets Nathan and others join in "well you must be......the Legendary Nathan Wallace."-General Leia "Leia. well this is a Historic moment. Generation meeting Generation. 2 heros from different Generations unite."-Nathan J. Wallace Battle of the Seven Potters Fleur Delacours Wedding Earth Wind and FIRE!!! Nathan summoned the power of the storms: snow, rain, sleet thunder and lighting and hurricane to do little to quell the fighting until Nathan entered the Battle with the Katana in hand. Giant Nathan Vs. Elliot the Alien my biggest nightmare! a Giant Nathan Wallace!-Lord Zedd (Movie) Illinois gangs retreat from Indiana Nathan gives chase South Vermillion Cliques invade Nathan meets Fathom Paris offensive Europe Asia Africa South America Middle East Anatartica Britain betrays the Allies and Alien Invasion the Milky Way Wishes (WWIII Finale) Floria Aquarius ??? Cavius Skyhigh Hotspot Half-Moon Death Star III the fake Nova Battle around the Oscilator Alex vs Ray and Louis heading down the super structure the Corridor of Illusion Vs. Danielle Atron "Welcome to your final resting place, Nathan Joseph Wallace. you know im the Queen of all i see. opposing me, Nathan, is a Death Sentence." ESCAPE THE DEATH STAR!!! "Nathan Lets Get out of Here! We gotta Escape before the Core destabilizes!"-Finn "i wont Let you Escape! i'm Taking you down with me, Nathan, you wont live to see your foolhardy bravado, Nathan!"-Danielle "Were Out!"-Finn "Now lets seal her by taking out the Power Generators Shield control Pillars." "the Pillars are Down, the Power Generators Shields have collapsed!" "Okay, Nate Go for the Power Regulator on the North Tower." "Okay and i know my way out." Fall of Goldylocks Fall of Coruscant "We will launch a 3-pronged Attack. the Romulans, Mimbari, and Cardassians will engage the Empire and First Order Forces. the Klingons along with the Centauri, Brakiri, Narn and Drazi fleets will target the Jem'Hadar and the Breen, while the rest of the Interstellar Alliance Fleet will take on the Kilrathi, the Shadows, the Vorlons, the Borg, the Sil Species and the Sith Orbital Weapons Platforms." Destruction of the Isle of Selini Final Battle of the Floating World ending = Category:2016 Category:Wars